The present invention is directed generally to electronic control modules. More particularly, the present invention is directed to electronic control modules having compliant pin contacts or terminals for interfacing to a printed circuit board (PCB) and methods for manufacturing such control modules. Even more specifically, the invention is directed to a control module having a die cast housing having at least one open bay area for receiving a connector having compliant pin contacts for connecting the module to a PCB.
Typical die cast modules have wire contacts that require soldering to connect the contacts to the PCB. Soldering is expensive, has the potential for being associated with environmental hazards and is prone to cracking over time. Compliant pin contacts require a straightforward press-fit or interference connection with the PCB. Mounting compliant pin contacts to die cast modules has not been commercially feasible. One difficulty that the present approach has recognized and addressed is a certain level of variability inherent in mass produced die cast housings that prevents the precise placement of the compliant pins needed to achieve proper and consistent operation. Precise placement is a necessity because the PCB connection tip of the compliant pins must be centered in the PCB upon mounting of the PCB to the die cast housing. Another issue involved in providing a integrated control module, i.e. a preassembled control module having compliant pin connectors for later addition of a PCB by the end used, is that each component of the integrated control module introduces variability in the tolerances in the final integrated control module. The relative tight tolerances required in precisely placing compliant pin terminals for mating to a PCB make integrating the compliant pin connector to a control module housing have prevented a viable solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,272, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a module having two right-angled electrical connectors. The module housing is a box structure assembled of plastic walls. The right-angled connectors are supported by a connector alignment member at the contact mating end and a plastic pin alignment plate having stop shoulders to engage push shoulders on the compliant pin end. The entire force applied to mount PCB to the compliant pin ends is transmitted to the plastic pin alignment plate.
The present disclosure provides an approach by which a control module having compliant pin connectors can withstand the heat, moisture, and vibration found in difficult environments such as automotive or vehicular applications. In on aspect of the present approach, linear connectors having compliant pin terminals or contacts are precisely and nearly permanently positioned relative to certain reference points on the die cast module housing and in a manner allowing for sealing of exposed terminal portions. In this aspect, push shoulders on the compliant pin terminals are supported independently of the connector or shroud housing and by positioning the terminals by reference to the push shoulders and certain places of the die cast housing reliable electrical engagement with a PCB is assured without risking deformation of the connector and the resulting misalignment of terminals. The present disclosure also provides methods for the production of such control modules.